Many dermatological disorders are chronic disorders that may only be managed by long-term administration, and even lifetime administration, of various medications. However, many of these medications have serious side effects. For example, psoriasis and eczema may be treated with drugs such as topical corticosteroids, immunomodulators, such as tacrolimus and pimecrolimus, immune suppressants, such as cyclosporine azathioprine and methotrexate, and biological agents, such as antibodies. The side effects of the foregoing medications include severe skin irritation, sensitivity to the sun, suppression of the immune system, anemia and kidney problems. These side effects limit the utility of existing therapies due to the risks presented, and exclude patient populations who suffer from preexisting immunocomprised conditions or those whose medication regimen preclude use of other drugs from the classes listed above. Occlusive therapy has been used in psoriasis, but the effects of occlusion on psoriasis are not completely understood (see e.g., Hwang et al., Internat. J. Dermatol. (2001) 40, 223-231).
Laser- or light-based dermatological procedures such as removal of pigmented lesions, facial rejuvenation, and skin tightening are increasing in frequency. Possible complications resulting from these procedures include erythema, infection, and scarring. Petrolatum application to the treatment site is a standard post-treatment management practice, as petrolatum is known to facilitate healing of the treatment site. However, topical use of moisturizers often requires multiple applications per day to be effective and to prevent it from wearing off by contact, sweat and other normal activities. Therefore, it is desirable to find alternative methods of treating that are non-invasive and provide treatment without undesirable and dangerous side effects.
Therefore, it is desirable to find alternative methods of treating dermatological disorders, managing post-laser or light or chemical peel treatments in subjects in need thereof, or otherwise improving conditions of compromised skin barrier in subjects in need thereof that are non-invasive and provide treatment without undesirable and dangerous side effects.